Empat Penjuru Mata Angin
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Mencari berita adalah pekerjaan mereka. Seharusnya hal itu merupakan hal yang lumrah dilakukan di negara lain. Tapi tidak untuk negara mereka. Perang mengubah segalanya. /AU
1. Bab 1: Tentang Mereka

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**Warn: AU, dark future, somewhere on what-imagination-calls-it, friendship**

**.:Empat Penjuru Mata Angin:.**

**Bab 1: Tentang Mereka**

Kepingan partikel debu menari bersama angin yang baru tiba dari sudut kota. Angin pula yang membuat gumpalan asap tebal di atas menyingkir. Matahari memangkas habis spektrum kebiruan dari kemegahan tudung dunia. Yang tersisa hanya pendar pucat kekuningan di ufuk barat. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menghilangkan pengaruh sang pembawa kehidupan.

Pemuda berambut keperakan merandek mendapati sebelah matanya terganjal sesuatu. Ia mengusapnya.

"Sial...," rutuknya. "_Combo_! Ini untuk ketiga kalinya di hari yang sama."

Angin kering dan panas akhir-akhir ini kentara sekali mendominasi kota. Kota yang mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan, menghilangkan cap nekropolis di belakang namanya.

Kini ia mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu sisi pipa. Mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sedari tadi terus bergerak bolak-balik.

"Berhentilah merutuk dan menghitung sesuatu yang mustahil kau cegah, kecuali kau punya kacamata atau dapat beraktivitas dengan mata tertutup."

Gadis di sebelahnya bersuara setelah ketiga kalinya ia mendengar keluhan yang sama. Jemari lentiknya tidak berhenti bergerak dari ponselnya sedari tadi. Sebuah _e-mail_ tercetak rapi.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin kita harus menolaknya?" tanyanya kepada pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas pipa.

"Aku yakin," gumamnya menghancurkan keskeptisan gadis bersurai merah itu. "Kirim."

Gadis itu awalnya tampak ragu. Matanya mencoba mencari jawaban lain dari mimik hampa ekspresi lawan bicaranya, namun nihil. Ia mengalah.

_E-mail_ terkirim. Ia mendesah. Itu artinya mereka melewatkan satu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan bayaran.

Bukan tanpa alasan pemuda itu menolak. Tidak pernah terukir jelas di pikiran Karin akan hal yang membuat Sasuke melakukannya, Sasuke juga tidak pernah melantunkan alasan secara implisit. Tapi gadis itu percaya padanya. Mereka percaya pada Sasuke.

"Air." Satu suara mengambil alih. Pria berambut perak kembali berujar, "Karin, mana airku?" Tangannya menjulur pada gadis satu-satunya yang ada di antara mereka.

"Bukan samaku." Karin melirik singkat pada pemuda paling tinggi. "Juugo."

"Ah, airmu ada di tasku." Juugo membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebotol air yang tersisa seperempat sebelum memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Seulas senyum tidak lepas darinya. Berbeda dari ketiga temannya yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hampir jam enam, tapi kita tidak mendapat berita apapun." Karin menguap sambil kedua tangannya merenggang ke atas.

Dua jam terkikis sia-sia. Penantian panjang mereka berbuah pahit. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh pipa tidak berujung. Hanya dengan menunggu dapat menghapus sebagian staminanya.

Matahari telah sempurna menghapus cahaya keemasannya dari langit. Lembayung redup memayungi. Angin tidak lagi mengantarkan partikel halus itu pada tempat yang sedang mereka kuasai. Suara serangga menghujani pendengaran kemudian.

Tangan kanan Karin menggantung di udara. Ponsel lipat itu tidak henti mengantarkan cahaya pada penglihatannya. Jika cahaya ponsel mulai meredup, ia akan menekan sembarang tombol agar tetap menyala. Ia tidak suka gelap. Karena itu, cahaya terus menyirami dirinya.

"Apa kita masih harus menunggu, Sasuke?" Juugo bertanya dengan intonasi penuh makna setelah memerhatikan Karin dengan ponselnya. "Suigetsu telah menghabiskan airnya untuk hari ini. Juga cukup berbahaya bagi Karin untuk terus menggunakan ponselnya."

Pemuda bernama Suigetsu menangguk setuju. Ia cukup mengerti makna tersirat dari temannya itu. Sedangkan Karin mendengungkan senandungan ringan di udara. Ia tidak terlalu acuh pada kekhawatiran Juugo.

Sasuke menghempaskan kedua hak pantofelnya pada tanah kehitaman di bawah. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik saku celana hitam panjang.

Ia mendengus pelan, "Hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh pulang." Dan tidak lama, tubuhnya menghilang ditelan keremangan Sektor Tujuh.

**.:123:.**

Lampu jalanan mengantarkan cahaya yang sangat minim pada jalan rusak yang mereka jejaki. Beberapa bohlam tidak lagi memamerkan cahayanya, ada pula yang berkelap-kelip tiada henti. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga lampu itu benar-benar hilang dalam kelamnya malam.

"Dasar, Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah mau pulang bareng." Suara khas Suigetsu melantun keluar dari lidahnya. "Aku curiga dia hanya memanfaatkan kita dengan cara mengikat kita dalam satu kelompok." Kedua tangannya melipat di belakang kepala.

Karin berdecak, ponselnya telah tersemat di dalam tas sekolahnya. "Apa hanya dengan alasan itu kau cukup pantas mencurigainya? Kenapa tidak dari dua tahun lalu kau mengatakannya?"

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara padamu, Perempuan." Suigetsu mengabaikan sungutan Karin. Tentu saja gadis itu semakin tersulut, apalagi mendengar sebutan terakhir itu.

"Aku memang perempuan, apakah itu mengganggumu? Lagi pula, kalimatmu tadi jelas-jelas tersemat kata 'kita'!"

"Sudah-sudah." Juugo mengambil posisi di tengah mereka. Masing-masing tangannya merangkul bahu Karin dan Suigetsu. "Kita teman, bukan? Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, dan aku... kita adalah tim Taka, kita adalah teman."

Tidak ada yang menginterupsi. Semua jelas terucap dari lidah Juugo. Mereka adalah teman. Setidaknya itu yang sering diucapkan Juugo jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang berseberangan paham, walaupun ia tahu, hal itu akan terus terulang, terutama di antara Karin dan Suigetsu.

Mereka berempat hanyalah segelintir kecil kehidupan tidak berharga. Konflik bukan hal langka di tanah negara dunia ketiga. Perang membumihanguskan segala yang mereka miliki. Mereka adalah korban perang yang mencari kehidupan berharga lain dengan cara memburu segala berita yang dapat diuangkan. Salah satu pekerjaan yang sangat berisiko namun menggiurkan.

Seharusnya pekerjaan ini sudah umum dilakukan ketika mereka masih dapat merasakan wewangian bunga musim semi di pagi hari. Hingga pada satu musim yang panjang, gejolak tidak terkendali terjadi. Begitu kejam. Begitu cepat. Bahkan mereka sendiri belum sempat menangkap aroma konspirasi ketika ratusan mayat telah terkurung dalam ingatan. Konspirasi itulah yang membuat berita dilarang, dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya pemerintah yang boleh mengeluarkan berita. Rakyat disuapi dengan ketidaktahuan mereka.

Kini bunga telah layu. Nekropolis lahir di tanah yang dulunya tersimpan banyak mimpi yang menggantung di langit. Semua hilang, seperti debu yang dimakan air.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa Sasuke menolak pekerjaan itu," gumam Suigetsu. Kerikil di bawahnya berguling mengikuti arah tendangannya. "Dan kenapa kita harus mendengarnya?"

"Aku pikir itu logis. Pekerjaan itu terlalu rumit untuk anak sekolahan yang belum banyak jaringan seperti kita." Juugo menjawab sambil salah satu tangannya menempel di dagu.

"Kalau soal susup-menyusup itu mudah. Bukankah dulu kita cukup sering melakukannya saat perang terjadi?"

"Bodoh. Itu bukan masalah kau dapat menyusup dengan mudah. Tapi risikonya ada setelah kau menyusup. Mereka bukan orang biasa yang sering kita buntuti. Kau kira ini semudah mencari berita tentang perselingkuhan kepala sekolah?" Karin menginterupsi. Tatapan tajam itu menusuk Suigetsu, sayangnya lawan bicaranya sedang menatap lurus pada jalan.

"Tapi bukan sekali atau dua kali kita mendapat pekerjaan 'besar', kau tahu itu."

"Sudahlah... jangan mulai lagi." Juugo mengambil alih. Tangannya kini telah berpindah memijit kening.

Hening.

Bukan karena gumaman singkat Juugo mereka begitu. Karin tidak ingin melanjutkan kegiatan lempar argumennya, begitu juga Suigetsu yang cukup lelah dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Bukan hal aneh jika suatu saat salah satu di antara mereka akan bertanya. Dulu Karin juga sering bertanya hal yang sama, namun dikubur di hati. Suigetsu hanya membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan. Jikapun jawaban tidak pernah terjawab langsung, ia tahu Suigetsu masih menyisakan kepercayaan pada Sasuke.

Karena itulah pemuda itu masih menaati perjanjian nonverbal yang mereka bangun.

Siluet bangunan lima lantai terlihat dari arah kegamangan cahaya di ujung. Tidak sampai semenit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menodai lantai ubin kusam di bawah. Juga dalam durasi yang hampir bersamaan, aroma tengik di dalamnya menari di penciuman. Mereka akan selalu menghidunya, seperti alaminya mereka bernapas.

Berdiri angkuh di antara bangunan lain, tidak membuat ketiga siswa menengah atas itu menganggap flat yang mereka tempati cukup layak. Masih ada sisa peperangan di setiap sudut flat. Bahkan renovasi yang pernah dilakukan tidak dapat menutupi liang pada dinding di salah satu sudut lantai satu.

Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah flat sederhana telah termasuk tempat tinggal mewah di kalangan anak-anak korban perang. Mereka masih dapat bersyukur. Tidak lagi menghabiskan malam dengan berselimut udara dingin.

Flat tidak selalu ramai. Mereka lebih memilih memenjarakan diri di kamar masing-masing. Fragmen kelam peperangan dasawarsa lalu masih jelas tergurat di wajah penghuni flat. Malam adalah awal dari runtuhnya kehidupan mereka.

"Malam," gumam Karin ketika mereka telah menjejaki lantai dua.

"Malam juga." Juugo menjawab singkat lalu melanjutkan menaiki tangga. Suigetsu mengikutinya.

Juugo dan Suigetsu tinggal di lantai tiga. Kamar mereka hanya disekat oleh dinding lembap. Dan di bawah lantai kamar Juugo, terdapat Karin yang sekarang sedang membuka jendela kamarnya.

Tidak peduli apa tanggapan mereka tentang malam, Karin selalu menyukai saat angin malam mengunjungi kamarnya. Aroma asap pembakaran yang terkadang membelai penciuman telah menyatu pada dirinya sejak lama. Bagaimana tidak ia begitu mengenal aroma yang sama ketika di kedua matanya terkurung bayangan rumahnya yang dibakar. Tapi setahap demi setahap, ia mulai terbiasa. Lingkungan berhasil membentuk dirinya menjadi gadis yang lebih tabah.

Di sini lain, Juugo sedang tenggelam dalam jejeran huruf pada buku ensiklopedia usangnya. Hanya dari situlah ia dapat melihat dunia luar. Dunia yang dibingkai dengan berbagai warna cerah dan menarik. Dunia yang berlukis mimpi-mimpi indah. Dunia yang seakan mustahil ada bagi mereka yang telah kehilangan asa.

Juugo selalu membaca. Apapun. Hanya dengan begitu ia masih dapat terjaga dari mimpi buruk yang selalu menderu. Hingga mata itu benar-benar tertutup karena kelelahan, mimpi buruk itu akan berhenti mengejarnya.

Di lantai yang sama, punggung Suigetsu sedang menyandar pada dinding yang menjadi partisi antara kamarnya dan kamar Juugo. Handuk kusam masih menggantung di leher. Bulir-bulir bening mulai tercipta dari tubuh botol minuman yang tersemat di tangan kirinya. Sensasi dingin menjalar di sekitar jemari, terasa kebas sesaat.

Di antara jutaan kata, ketiga temannya akan memilih kata air untuk menggambarkan Suigetsu. Ia dan air merupakan satu komponen yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Pikirannya akan sulit terpusat jika ia tidak minum air dalam beberapa jam. Cuaca sangat berperan pada intensitas kegiatannya.

Satu demi satu bulir-bulir itu berlarian menuruni lekukan botol. Tetesannya bertempias pada ubin di bawahnya. Terjebak, ubin padat tidak dapat menyerap. Hanya tinggal suhu ruangan yang akan menguapkan mereka.

Pemuda itu menggambar lingkaran nonvisual yang tercipta dari jari telunjuknya yang bebas. Mengelilingi entitas cair di bawah.

Ia dan ketiga temannya adalah bulir-bulir itu. Terjebak di negara yang telah hancur. Menyisakan kenangan redup yang harus mereka ingat selama napas masih terhirup.

Suigetsu menggeleng. Dengan mengumpulkan banyak uang, ia pasti bisa keluar dari negara ini. Entah kapan. Ia harus yakin semesta akan memberinya sebuah kesempatan emas.

Malam semakin menggantung tinggi. Hawa bertemperatur rendah memeluk tubuh mereka. Dalam hening, pikiran mereka mengembara menembus batas kehidupan nyata. Berjalan di antara ribuan warna yang belum pernah mereka lihat. Tidak lama, imajinasi mereka melebur. Kebimbangan menghancurkan segalanya.

_**Tsuzuku, To be Continued, Bersambung—**_

**A/N: Ingin menggambarkan bagaimana Taka tidak terpisahkan, walaupun Sasuke (telah?) kembali ke Konoha. **


	2. Bab 2: Permulaan

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**Warn: AU, dark future, somewhere on what-imagination-calls-it, friendship**

**.:Empat Penjuru Mata Angin:.**

**Bab 2: Permulaan**

Pagi datang dengan kilauan keemasan yang memantul di kaca jendela suatu flat lima lantai. Sebagian kecil spektrum itu berhasil menyelinap melalui celah gorden yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Terus menjalar hingga melumuri wajah mereka yang masih beristirahat. Tidak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk mereka mengurung langit-langit kusam flat di kedua mata yang telah terbuka.

Karin memandang ke asal munculnya cahaya. Ujung gorden menari pelan ditiup angin pagi yang masih membawa hawa embun. Jendelanya memang tidak pernah ditutup, kecuali jika ia sedang pergi.

Kemudian tangan kanan itu bergerak meraba permukaan nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Memastikan ponsel lipatnya masih tergeletak di sana.

Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, tidak ada _e-mail _yang mampir di kotak surat. Ia mendesah pelan. Uangnya tidak akan mampu bertahan lebih dari dua minggu jika pekerjaan tidak datang pada mereka.

Di atas kamarnya, Juugo baru saja menarik kepalanya dari bantalan buku di atas meja. Ia tidak mengingat apapun yang dibaca semalaman suntuk jika saja matanya tidak tertuju pada halaman buku yang masih terbuka.

"Uh..."

Telapak tangan kanannya menumpu sebelah kepala yang terasa berdenyut. Aktivitas yang berlebihan juga tidak disusul dengan jam istirahat yang cukup, membuat kepalanya terkadang berdenyut. Bukan keinginannya untuk terus membiasakan diri bertahan dari rasa kantuk. Ia ingin tertidur dalam damai layaknya dirinya sebelum mengecap perang, sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Ia tidak pernah ingat bagaimana caranya. Pikirannya telah terjebak dalam labirin tanpa jalan keluar.

Juugo menengok ke arah jendela yang berada tidak jauh dari ujung kanan mejanya. Dari sana, ia dapat mendengar ketukan halus yang menyentuh kaca jendela.

"Sudah kuduga itu kalian," gumamnya setelah membuka jendela.

Dua ekor burung kecil bergerak lincah di atas permukaan kosen, berkicau ria seperti sedang menyenandungkan sesuatu. Juugo cukup mengerti untuk memberikan reremahan roti yang ia miliki. Ia tersenyum melihat satu per satu burung datang mendekati jendelanya. Setidaknya, ia masih mengingat cara untuk tersenyum.

Di balik bilik penuh buku itu, Suigetsu baru terbangun ketika cahaya matahari benar-benar menyengat tubuhnya yang terbuka. Dalam posisi masih terbaring, ia bergerak mendekati ujung ranjang. Sebuah botol berisi penuh air menjadi sasaran tangan kirinya. Dengan agak sedikit menaikkan tubuh, ia menelan cairan itu hingga hanya tersisa setengahnya.

Jika ia tidak ingat pada sekolah, ranjang akan dikuasainya tanpa batasan waktu. Namun, hingga sekarang pun, ia belum berniat untuk memisahkan punggungnya dari kasur. Tempelan kertas di dinding selalu menyedot segala perhatiannya ketika pikirannya masih melayang-layang di langit-langit.

Tempelan itu telah ada beberapa minggu setelah mereka membentuk tim Taka. Satu kalimat yang terukir membuatnya terus mengejar sumber uang yang akan membawanya terbang melintasi dunia negara ketiga ini. Mimpi itu telah menggantung di langit-langit kamar. Hanya berusaha lebih keras lagi agar mimpi itu melayang jatuh di wajahnya.

**.:123:.**

Sekolah itu berada di pinggiran Sektor Empat yang termasuk ke dalam daerah Horizon. Bukan termasuk sekolah elit, hanya sebatas bangunan tua yang mencoba untuk terus berdiri. Di sinilah mereka dapat bersekolah jika tidak ingin dibebani dengan biaya tinggi.

Setiap kota di negara ini memang dibuat bersektor-sektor. Dari sektor satu hingga tujuh. Dari daerah Calestial hingga daerah Earth. Sektor Satu dan Sektor Dua berada di Calestial, Sektor Tiga dan Sektor Empat berada di Horizon, sisanya tergabung dalam Earth. Jika ditilik dari atas, batasan itu tidak akan kentara terlihat. Namun jika digambarkan, maka akan jelas tergurat lingkaran di dalam lingkaran yang menjadi partisi kehidupan setiap daerah.

"M-maaf."

Mereka berhenti ketika senada suara menelusup masuk ke pendengaran. Menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis pemilik rambut gelap keunguan membungkuk dalam.

"Izinkan aku bergabung di tim Taka."

Tas Karin hampir saja kehilangan pegangan. Suigetsu menghentikan kunyahan terhadap _sandwich _yang belum sempat ia makan di flat. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi dengan ekspresi apa, Juugo berdeham. Senyum yang tadi sempat menaunginya meluntur seketika. Tampak guratan ketidakpercayaan dari mereka bertiga.

"Kami bukan tim Taka," ujar Suigetsu dengan suara yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. Ia kembali melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah diikuti dua temannya.

Kepala gadis itu masih menunduk. Belum terpikir untuk melakukan apa, ia meremas pegangan tas sekolahnya.

Jauh di depannya, mereka masih menyisiri _paving block _menuju pintu masuk sekolah. Angin masih menari membawa beberapa pasir ringan terbang bersama mereka. Kali ini Suigetsu tampak lebih berhati-hati.

"Kenapa dia bisa tahu?" Karin menghancurkan kegemingan aneh yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Entahlah… aku juga tidak percaya dia bisa tahu," respons Juugo.

"Pasti ada yang salah di sini." Suigetsu melihat pada kedua temannya.

"Jangan bilang kau mencurigai kami atau Sasuke." Karin menginterupsi. Terdengar intonasi meninggi melantun bersama nada kekesalan.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang begitu, bukan?"

"Tapi tatapanmu itu jelas mengatakan begitu!"

Juugo mendesah. "Sudahlah, kalian."

**.:123:.**

"Bisa bahaya kalau ada orang lain yang tahu pekerjaan kita." Karin membuka percakapan sambil tangannya sibuk menyimpan beberapa buku di bawah laci.

Pagi baru saja menyingkir digantikan matahari siang yang lumayan menyengat kelas tanpa pendingin ruangan itu. Pergantian pelajaran sedang terjadi. Di kelas yang hanya ditempati oleh lima belas siswa, suara ribut selalu mendominasi setelah guru melangkah melewati pintu.

"Bukan berarti dia tahu kita setim, maka dia juga tahu apa yang kita kerjakan." Suigetsu menginterupsi. Tangannya mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Botol minuman.

Karin mendelik tajam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Juugo yang duduk di depan Karin bertanya dengan harapan dapat menghentikan adu argumen Suigetsu dan Karin yang akan terjadi.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." Itulah jawaban singkat yang ia beri.

Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk sekadar melirik ketiga temannya. Sangat berbeda dengan ketiganya yang mengharapkan ekspresi yang dapat menghasilkan sebuah jawaban. Pandangannya berjalan ke arah bawah melintasi partisi bening jendela kelas lantai tiga.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini." Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak merosot dari fokus mata.

"Dia anak baru. Mungkin baru sebulan lebih. Kelas satu. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya." Suigetsu kembali melantunkan deretan kalimat yang tersimpan di pusat ingatan. Mulut botol menyatu pada bibirnya kemudian.

"Jika benar dia tahu apa yang kita kerjakan, sepertinya dia memiliki potensi."

Karin memandang Juugo yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang menurutnya tidak harus dikatakan.

"Kita tidak menerima anggota baru. Itu akan mengurangi penghasilan kita."

"Aku pikir dia juga memiliki potensi." Suigetsu melanjutkan kalimat Juugo dengan mengabaikan Karin. "Hanya saja aku tidak suka perempuan lemah sepertinya." Suigetsu melirik ke arah Karin yang kini tubuhnya agak dicondongkan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu itu aku?!"

"Berhentilah mencurigai setiap kalimatku, Perempuan." Suigetsu memandang ke arah lain. Mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu yang telah jelas terbongkar.

"Mungkin... dia hanya mencari tameng." Sasuke bersuara. Ketiga temannya menoleh. "Ya, kurasa begitu." Ia mengalihkan pandangan lurus ke depan, meninggalkan diorama di bawah sana.

Tidak lama guru pelajaran berikutnya memasuki kelas. Pembicaraan berhenti seketika, menggantungkan sejuta kalimat pertanyaan di benak ketiga temannya. Sasuke memang selalu penuh tanda tanya. Mungkin akan selalu begitu, tapi mereka masih dapat menerimanya.

Jauh di bawah kelas mereka, gadis berambut gelap keunguan itu baru saja terhempas di tanah lapangan. Dorongan dari seorang gadis yang lebih besar darinya membuatnya tidak dapat menahan berat tubuh yang limbung. Dua gadis di dekatnya tertawa senang. Yang lain hanya bisa melihat tanpa dapat mengulurkan tangan.

Satu per satu menjauhkan diri dari lapangan tandus itu. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri yang mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Kepalanya menengadah mencari sosok yang tadi sempat mengintipnya dari atas sana. Namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya lagi. Memang hanya sepersekian detik, mungkin tidak lebih dari bayangan semata.

**.:123:.**

Bel pulang baru saja berdering mengisi koridor yang tadinya masih senyap. Di salah satu kelas, anggota tim Taka mulai membereskan perlengkapan belajar dari atas meja. Walaupun satu demi satu siswa mulai tereliminasi dari kelas, mereka tampak tidak terlalu meletakkan atensi pada situasi yang menyepi. Malah terlihat menunggu situasi itu untuk mulai membuka mulut.

"Tidak ada permintaan lagi," ujar Karin dengan tangan kanannya yang sibuk dengan ponsel.

"J-jangan sekarang, Karin!" tegur Juugo dengan raut keterkejutan yang jelas tergurat. Ia segera merampas ponsel itu. "Masih ada orang di sini..." Begitu bisikan yang keluar kemudian.

"Aku juga tidak buta, Juugo. Mereka tidak akan tahu aku memegang ponsel. Lihat, mereka bahkan akan keluar."

Karin mengulurkan tangannya. Juugo dengan gerakan skeptis memberi ponsel kembali pada Karin.

Ponsel memang dilarang, begitu juga dengan _internet_. Hanya penduduk yang tinggal di daerah Calestial yang dapat menggunakannya, namun tidak semua memiliki hak yang sama.

"Apa itu artinya kita tidak dapat uang lagi?" Kalimat Suigetsu melayang bersama angin. Mereka cukup mengerti untuk tidak menangggapi.

"Seseorang memintaku untuk mencari tahu tentang seorang wanita yang bekerja di bar Sektor Enam."

Suigetsu melirik singkat pada Sasuke, sang pemilik suara, sebelum kembali dalam aktivitas meminum airnya. "Apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih menangtang lagi?" tanyanya setelah meneguk beberapa mili air.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur kita dapat pekerjaan." Karin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas hitamnya. "Setidaknya penghasilan nanti cukup untuk menunjang kehidupanku beberapa hari ke depan."

Suigetsu berkilah, "Ya, tidak masalah jika kita tidak ditipu seperti kemarin sore. Dua jam terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menunggu para pemberontak yang katanya akan muncul. Jangankan wujud, ujung rambut mereka pun tidak kelihatan."

Karin menggeleng, "Kau salah. Bedakan antara permintaan membuntuti seseorang dengan isu yang tersebar di bar-bar. Kalau hanya sebatas perkataan dari orang yang tidak jelas seperti kemarin, tentu berita yang kita cari juga tidak akan jelas."

"Oh, begitukah?" Nada olokan terdengar dari pertanyaannya. Namun Suigetsu dengan cepat mengalihkan arah pembicaraan ke topik Sasuke. "Kalau memang begitu adanya, apa boleh buat."

Sasuke menarik tasnya dari atas meja lalu bergerak menyempitkan jarak antara dirinya dengan pintu kelas. Yang lain mengikuti langkahnya.

Ketika tiba di lantai dasar, mereka berhenti. Jika saja gadis yang sempat muncul tadi pagi tidak menahan langkah, mereka tidak akan acuh pada keeksistensiannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung, namun ia tidak terlalu berharap gadis itu menjawab kecuali menyingkir dari jalurnya.

Gadis itu membungkuk dalam. "Izinkan aku bergabung dengan kalian."

"Maaf, Nona. Kau menghalangi jalan kami," gumam Juugo khawatir jikalau ada yang mendengar kalimat gadis itu.

"Izinkan aku—"

"Tidak. Kau salah orang," ujar Karin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"S-setidaknya—"

"Jangan ganggu kami lagi kalau kau ingin hidup lebih tenang," gumam Suigetsu kemudian.

Ia melangkah melewati gadis itu. Sasuke dan Karin juga mulai meninggalkannya. Juugo yang terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya bergerak mengikuti ketiga temannya yang telah duluan mencapai loker.

"Apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu benar, Hyuuga Hinata," gumamnya pelan ketika melewati gadis yang sedang tertunduk itu.

Raut gadis itu berubah. Ia membisu cukup lama hingga ia sadar suasana hening hampir mendominasi seluruh koridor. Ia berbalik, mereka telah sempurna menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"J-Juugo...?"

Saat itulah ia terbangun dari pikirannya. Ia pernah mengenal pemuda itu seperti pemuda itu mengetahui namanya. Tapi ia tidak begitu ingat. Pikirannya terkurung oleh sesuatu.

_**Tsuzuku, To be Continued, Bersambung—**_

**A/N: Tidak tahu harus menulis apa. But, I have to thank Rizue22 who RnR-ed the previous chapter. **


End file.
